


The Wolf At His Door

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Has Issues, First Time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Issues, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: Dean wants Sam in every way he shouldn't, so when he gets an opportunity to have what he wants, he takes it.





	

_“Fuck.”_

With a ragged breath, the word drags out of him like a strand of barbed wire, slicing him open from the inside out. Only instead of blood, the inky black poison flowing through his veins comes pouring out of him and he’s unable to stop his sickness. It infects the blood they share, making him vile, something to be locked away, never to share the same life giving air with his brother again. A monster. 

The wolf in Sam’s fairy tale.

Dean has always been sick, he’s known as long as he could remember. How could he not? He watches Sam, never leaves his side. Always telling himself it’s for his protection, to keep him safe. He’s just following orders. He smiles his savage wolf’s smile as he watches him, like Sam is something to be devoured, something to be taken and made your own. His own. 

‘It’s wrong,’ they say, ‘the way you look at your brother.’ 

‘It’s sick,’ they whisper among themselves, ‘the way he can’t keep his hands off him.’

It’s been getting harder and harder, keeping up the charade. Keeping himself from succumbing to the sickness inside him. He watches Sam and wants to tear him apart piece by piece with sharp teeth and tongue. He wants to swallow Sam’s innocence down and keep it buried deep inside, where it can be his forever. It should belong to him anyway, who else has been there for Sam like he has. Who else deserves it as much as he does. 

It was nothing more to him than a sick fantasy, something to picture as he strokes his cock in motel bathrooms across America. 

That was until he walked through the door of the house they’ve been living in. Until he found Sam, face down on the couch with a empty bottle of vodka half hanging from his limp fingers. He watched Sam from the doorway, dragging his predatory eyes over Sam’s body, over the strip of back and knobby spine exposed under his hiked up t-shirt, over his long bare legs stretching out from under his worn thin boxers. 

Dean swallows hard and licks his lips as he watches him, silent and unmoving, as he palms his cock through his jeans. He takes in as much as he can, greedy to get his fill before retreating to the bathroom to be alone with his perversion like always. 

Then Sam moves, pulling his leg up toward his chest just barely as he shifts his weight with a tiny groan. Dean can see the pink head of Sam’s soft cock where it’s nestled under his balls, peeking out of the leg of his boxers. A good person would have walked away, a good person would have forgotten what they saw and gone on with their life like nothing happened.

Dean Winchester, is not a good person.

He kneels down on the floor at the side of the couch, face inches from Sam’s skin. He lets out a shaky breath as he looks closely at the parts of Sam he’s only ever had tiny glimpses of. 

_“Fuck,”_ he breathes out as he reaches up and rubs a fingertip over the warm head of Sam’s cock, feeling the texture of Sam’s skin under his. He runs his finger back and forth over the slit, studying the way the skin gently slopes there.

Dean’s stomach twists into excited knots as he pulls his hand back. He licks his lips as he reaches up and pulls the waistband of Sam’s boxers down over the cheeks of his ass. Sam doesn’t move as he slips a finger between them and reaches down until he finds what he’s looking for. He spreads Sam’s cheeks apart, exposing his pretty pink untouched hole. The most precious gift that Dean knows, deep down in the tar black pits of his depraved soul, was made just for him. A gift he can’t wait for any longer. 

His mouth begins to water as he rubs his finger against the soft puckered skin, his for the taking. He lets out a shaky breath as he presses down with a little pressure, Sam’s body opens up for him and lets him in without hesitation. He watches his finger disappear as he slides it into the heat inside of Sam and knows the innocence he craves like life itself is within his reach. Dean swallows hard as he rubs his fingertip against the velvety soft tissue inside of Sam. His cock strains against his jeans as he touches hidden places inside of Sam, places no one else has ruined. 

He needs more.

He pulls his finger out slowly and watches Sam’s hole close again once it’s empty. He wipes his finger on the couch cushion and stands, wincing as the fly of his jeans rubs against his sensitive cock. Sam lays still as Dean looks down at him, the pale skin of his bare ass almost glowing in the dim light of the lamp on the side table. 

He fights the urge to sink his cock into Sam right then and there, to split him open and take take take. To fuck him bloody, to ruin him for anyone else, so he could have him forever, his and only his. But he’s not supposed to hurt Sam, he’s supposed to protect him. Supposed to keep him safe like Dad says. 

Dean palms himself through his jeans as he drags himself away from Sam and heads down the hall to his bedroom. He finds his duffle bag on the floor by the window and digs into the side pocket until he finds the bottle of lube he keeps there. The light of the streetlamp outside paints him in stripes of fluorescent yellow as he strips out of his clothes and kicks them to the side. He walks naked into the living room and drops onto his knees behind Sam on the couch. 

Sam hasn’t moved.

His body is still slack as Dean rips the back of his boxers apart to make it easier. Dean pops the cap open and pours cold lube onto his fingers then clicks it shut and tosses the bottle onto the floor beside them. He rubs his fingers together, coating them with clear slick as he holds Sam’s ass apart with his other hand. 

He takes his time slipping two fingers in easily, coating Sam’s insides as he rubs them around and spreads them, stretching Sam’s hole open just so. Dean’s body trembles with excitement as he watches himself work Sam open. It’s easy, Sam’s body doesn’t resist. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Dean to feel satisfied with his efforts. He pulls his messy fingers out and slides them over his cock, slicking it up as his the muscles in his stomach jump at the contact.

He leans down, resting his weight on one hand on the edge of the cushion beside Sam’s ribs as he guides his cock with his other. His eyes flutter shut as he rubs the flushed head of it in circles around Sam’s slick hole, then pushes in. Sam’s body opens up for him as he sinks in through the ring of muscle and into the part of Sam only he will know. Dean tosses his head back, his mouth opens, letting out a breathy moan as he sinks in inch by slow inch until his hips are resting against Sam’s skin. 

He drops down, resting his full weight against Sam’s back as he lays still, savoring the heat and grip of Sam’s body against his cock.

“Feel so good, Sammy,” Dean breathes out as he buries his face in the crook Sam’ neck, “want to stay inside you forever.”

Dean begins to move his hips, rolling them in shallow circles against Sam’s ass, keeping his cock buried deep as it rubs around inside Sam. He starts to pull back further and sink in faster until he’s driving into Sam at a brutal pace, the sound of his balls slapping against Sam’s skin filling the silent room around them. The muscles in his body start to pull tight, toes curling and abs flexing until it’s almost painful as he fucks himself over the edge. 

Dean’s cock convulses as he spills into Sam again and again, filling him with the result of Dean’s perversion. He fucks into Sam slowly, letting Sam’s body wring the last of it out of him. His cock slips out as he sits up and rests on his heels. He watches as a filthy mix of come and shit and lube start to seep out of Sam’s abused hole. He gathers the mess up with his finger and pushes it back inside and wipes the excess off on Sam’s rim. He stands up and admires his work. 

Sam’s is a fairy tale where the wolf wins. 

Dean leaves him, cold on the couch as he jumps in the shower to clean the evidence of his sin from his body. 

It takes him another half hour to notice the spilled bottle of sleeping pills on the side table by Sam's head.


End file.
